


Temporary Roommate

by burntpancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntpancake/pseuds/burntpancake
Summary: Forgotten Keys. A locked door. No money.But a kind neighbor offered help. YOU offered help.Let's find out what happens to your new life with a sudden temporary roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**  
>  I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, I do not gain or make any profit from writing this. Haruichi Furudate is the rightful owner of Haikyuu.
> 
> -
> 
> This only started as a scenario and I was just having fun with a friend of mine as I wrote this straight from my head. It was, at first, a short one-shot, but it gradually became two chapters and it still increased as days went by.
> 
> My friend enjoyed it very much because I initially wrote this for her. She is a high-key Akaashi Keiji fan and I made the reader into somewhat the personality of my friend. I can see more and more scenarios developing in my head and I can see that my friend really enjoys it so I thought, why not share it with you all? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and like it as much as I like writing it.

Akaashi apparently lost his keys to his apartment so he tried to reach the landlady but she had gone to the suburbs for a vacation. He called the repair people to open his door but they were running out of manpower and are fully booked (either the workers were on vacation or were called out to far places to work). To his disdain, it was almost nightfall.  
  
He decided to go to a hotel and wait for the repairmen; but adding to his problems he'd forgotten his card within the apartment and had only brought spare cash with him. He's practically cursing himself, so much, that he didn't realize you were there watching his little breakdown.  
  
"Are you alright?" You asked him which cause him to halt his internal conflict. "Yes, I'm fine." he replied after awkwardly coughing and straightening himself up. You asked him what was wrong and he jokingly said that he could not get in his apartment and that no help is coming. "Oh so its because you forgot your keys." You nodded. He begrudgingly confirmed your observation. "Well, why don't you stay at my place? Until the help comes." you offered as you made your way to your apartment door and turned the key "Luckily for you, I didn't forget mine." You smiled to him as his face turned red from embarrassment.

It was then he noticed the grocery bags you were carrying and had offered to help, "Its fine. I can carry these." you politely declined. But he insisted, but you kept refusing.

It was then he snatched the bags from your hands when you were removing your shoes to enter your home. "Wha-" before you could react, "Where's your kitchen? Where would you put this?" he said as he held the bags out of your reach. After a few moments of telling him you could do it on your own and to no avail, you had given up and told him where the kitchen was and that he could just leave it there.

After all of that and a retelling of the story, and making tea. "Alright, how long will you be staying here, that is the question. And your clothes as well." you nodded as you thought loudly to yourself. "And SINCE you left your money in your apartment, you can just pay me afterwards." He nodded to that and agreed. "I can also cook." he added.

Your eyes widened at his comment, "Really?" you smiled and was excited! After weeks of indome and cup ramen, you get to eat real food.  
  
**[dinner time]**  
_(Akaashi said that he will make dinner)_  
  
You were dumbfounded at the spread that was prepared on the table. There were rice balls. And ONLY rice balls.

After a simple dinner. "Alright, you can sleep here." You opened a door to an empty room and let Akaashi walk around. He saw you opening a closet to take out a futon. As you reached inside to carry the bedding, he had taken it instead and carried it out of the closet and onto the floor. You watched him as he did this and, "I could've done it myself." "Its fine, I at least want to do this." he said as he gave you a reassuring smile. "Damn, that's a nice smile, you should do it more often." you said without thinking. His eyes immediately widened and he covered his mouth but he could not hide the slight red forming at his cheeks and ears. "Are you blushing?" you teased, amused at how easy it is to tease him. "No." he faced you a blank expression on his face but you could still see the hint of red on his ears. "Sure sure, whatever you say." you giggled and left the room.

Akaashi was by himself in the room now as he sat on the futon. He finally got a moment to think about all the things that had happened to him in such a short time. He as well, just noticed that he was slightly sweaty from making dinner.

After leaving the room, you went straight to the bathroom and got some warm water ready for a bath. As the water ran you looked through your closet to find a few old clothes that your big brother used to wear (just go along with it) and gathered all the clothes for Akaashi to wear. You bundled it up and took a fresh clean towel as well for him to use. "Hey Akaashi-" you said as you opened the door to his room and to your surprise you saw his bare back and DAMN IT WAS TONED. He immediately turned around to see you wide-eyed. It took a second for the both of your faces to turn bright red. "I'm sorry, here are your clothes and the bath is ready and you can use it whenever." you said in a single breath as you dropped the clothes in his room and slammed the door shut.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Continuation after seeing Akaashi's abs]**

After that mini-fiasco and Akaashi's bath, you had prepared some hot tea and biscuits for both of you. "So, you play volleyball and you're in the volleyball club at your school. Which school do you go to?" "Fukurodani Academy." He replied as you nodded. "But wow, I can't believe your body can get that much with just volleyball." "Normally you wouldn't but I'm part of the varsity team and I take volleyball seriously.”

_DING_

Your phone made a sound and you just had noticed that it was late, “I forgot that it’s a school night, let’s call it a day then.” You said as you stood up and made your way to the hallway and Akaashi did the same. “Good night.” You said smiling at him before entering your room, but before you could close the door, you could hear his distinctive reply of ‘good night’ as well. 

**[NEXT DAY]**

Akaashi had once again used the bathroom of a lady and he was uncomfortable beyond all means. He was thinking deeply under the running water of the shower; his thoughts clouded about how he had gone into a lady’s apartment, used her bathroom, and is using her money as well. He was devastated by how he felt he was becoming less of a man more and more. Akaashi had even thought of just breaking down his apartment door himself but he knew that he could not cover the expenses of having to replace his door. “Ahhh.” A small disgruntled scream left his mouth as he thought in frustration. He really felt grateful for you giving him a place to stay, he felt grateful for how you trusted him enough to let him into your home, he felt grateful for having met you. “That’s it; I’ll just make up for everything. I’ll do the chores, the laundry, cooking, cleaning. I’ll do it all.” He had silently promised to himself that he will not be a burden to you while he stayed here. 

“Hey, varsity boy!” He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard you knocking on the bathroom door. “You better hurry up or you’re going to be late for school. I’m also running late here~” You called out. ‘Great, first day here and I’m already breaking my promise.’ He thought to himself as he finished up.  
“Damn, you look good.” You said, seeing him in his school uniform, “a tie looks really good on you.” You giggled. He looked away at your comment a slight blush forming on his nose, “…ou look nice as well” He muttered in a low whisper, “What was that? I didn’t hear you.” you lied, you heard him, but it was fun teasing him. “Come on, what did you say?” you smiled, “It’s nothing. Aren’t you running late already? Let’s go.” He said as he passed you to the entranceway, “awww, is someone shy?” you teased. You continued to tease him and he continued to deny and grunt in frustration. Soon you both separated to the direction of the schools you were going to. 

You were breathing heavily when you stopped just to the side of the school, “I didn’t make it.” You said as you saw the gym teacher had already closed the school gates. “Damn, what am I going to do?” you pondered by yourself. “Y/N?” you heard a familiar voice and boy were you glad to hear it. “KUROO!! Help me!” you said, still breathing heavily. “Not normal that you of all people would be late.” He said, in a teasing manner. “Something happened back at home okay. But c’mon you’re late too! Help a friend out.” You begged, not wanting to be absent for school. “Fine, come here.” He gestured for you to follow him and you both arrived at the back of the school, a tall wall separating the two of you from the backyard garden of your school. “We’re going to scale that??” you pointed in horror at the tall wall in front of you. “What else are we going to do?” he asked you and to which you have no reply. “C’mon princess, it’s not that hard.” He said as he effortlessly climbed to the top and sat there, grinning cheekily at you. “Kuroo!! You know I can’t!” you silently screamed, afraid that a teacher will hear you. “Fine princess, here.” He reached out his hand and you grabbed it and before you could react he had pulled you up so easily to his side. You had not noticed that it was so high up on top of the wall than you thought it would be and as such you were slightly taken aback leading you to grasp at Kuroo’s uniform vest. “You could’ve warned me before you did something!” you angrily smacked him on his chest but still refused to let go. “Oh come now, princess. That hurts.” He joked, his cheeky grin still on his lips. “Let’s just go down already.” You said, and you both got down with no problems, “great, now that that’s settled, let’s get to the classroo-“ “HEY! Who’s there!!?” Apparently, the gym teacher heard the both of you and before he could turn the corner, you and Kuroo were already gone.

“You’re late Y/N.” your best friend said to you as you sat beside him. The first period already ended and the class was waiting for the second period to start. “Good morning to you too, Kenma.” You replied to him, to which he gave you a soft hum as he continued to play on his console game. “Why are you sweaty??” he asked, finally putting down his game to look at you. “I ran and scaled a wall to get here.” you simply said before the next professor came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the chapter seemed boring or uneventful, I try not to change anything much so that you can all read what my friend and I have been reading. Be patient though, it'll get much more interesting in future chapters (I hope).
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading the new chapter! Hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi was still thinking of ways to make it up to you and he wanted to thank you for everything that you’ve done for him. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t realize that a volleyball was heading straight towards his face. “AKAASHI!”

_BAM!_

The sound resonated throughout the whole of the gym and everyone stopped to see what had happened and there Akaashi was, a bleeding nose and a blank expression, not registering what had just gone down. Bokuto immediately pulled him to the side and out of the gym and they headed to the nurse’s office. “What happened? It’s not normal that you of all people would get hit by a volleyball much less on the face.” Bokuto was sitting across Akaashi as the nurse attended to his bleeding nose, “Don’t look up, keep your head slightly tilted forward and breathe through your mouth.” Akaashi did as told as he held on to the tissue napkins that the nurse positioned in his nose. He was still registering what just happened and he finally realized that he just received a spike ball from Bokuto to the face. He now stared ominously at his teammate sitting across from him that Bokuto himself felt chills in his spine. “Oi, oi, oi.” Bokuto nervously called out to Akaashi, murderous intent in the air. “Hey! Don’t blame me, you were the one spacing out while we were training!” Bokuto defended himself, and that was when Akaashi realized it, “I was spacing out??” “Yeah, you were like, staring blankly somewhere and everything! Are you alright man? Something bothering you?” Bokuto surprisingly had a serious expression and Akaashi felt that his friend is really concerned. “I’ll tell you later, we better get back to practice.” He said right after the nurse had finished what she was doing and you both went back to the gym.

-

Finally, classes were finished and you finally get to relax, “My brain is fried~” you whined as you slumped onto your chair. “You worked hard.” There it is, you always seem to smile at those words; whenever after classes, after an event, after anything in particular that you do, Kenma would always say these very words. Though hearing it from someone else feels empty but coming from Kenma, your best friend, he meant every word which made you really happy. It feels good that your hard work is being appreciated even if it was just for a small task like finishing classes though you don’t really remember when exactly he started doing it. You smiled at him and you gave a reply of thanks to which he nodded to and looked away back to his game leaving you not to notice the obvious blush forming on his face. 

You said goodbye to Kenma as he left for practice, “See you tomorrow!” you waved to him and he nodded as he waved back and left the room. You started tidying up your stuff and headed home. You looked through your phone and just finally remembered the reminder that rang last night while you were talking with Akaashi, it was a notification of a sale happening at a local supermarket near your place and since you were running out of groceries anyway, it’s time to go grocery shopping and thus you made your way to the store.

Pushing the shopping cart in front of you, you scanned the aisles for everything that you needed. But you thought to yourself what would Akaashi like and recalling that he’s a varsity, you thought that maybe he has a strict diet or something like that. You decided to try leaving him a message but then you realized that you don’t know his number yet, “I’ll have to ask him for it later.” You’ve finally finished shopping, “I think I got a little too excited, didn’t I?” you said as you looked at the grocery bags that were lined up for you to carry home, “would you like for us to deliver it to your home?” a staff attendee asked you but you politely declined. “Okay, let’s do this.” You were motivated to bring these all home but the bags were heavier than you thought they would be.

You were grunting as you left the supermarket, several shopping bags in both your hands and your school bag on your shoulder as well. Your arms were getting pretty tired but soon your brown eyes landed on a pair of familiar metal blue ones. “Y/N?” Akaashi was apparently on his way home and had passed by the supermarket to buy water, “Let me help you with those.” He immediately reached for all of the shopping bags and carried them with ease. All the weight you felt in your arms had disappeared, “You make it look so light.” You commented as he stood with all the bags in hand, “at least let me carry some, I don’t want to have you carry all of them.” You reached for the bags but he pulled back, “It’s fine, I can manage this much.” “No, let me carry some.” The quarrel went back and forth like so but Akaashi realized your stubbornness and gave in, “Fine, here.” He gave you one shopping bag but it was the lightest of all and it barely weighed anything, you looked back to him and he said, “You can take that one and you can carry my bag, what do you say?” You pondered for a moment and finally agreed. “Alright. Give it here.” You leaned towards him to take the bag from his shoulder. This caught Akaashi off guard due to the sudden proximity he was with you but he fought the urge of the reddening of his face if that were even possible. He could’ve sworn he held in his breath, but not before getting a whiff of the shampoo you wore that really threw him off.

“There, I got it!” you said with a smile as you carried his bag. “Hey, your ears are red. You okay?” you asked to which he looked away and started walking ahead. “Hey! Wait up!” you called out as you took your bag and his and the lightest shopping bag he gave you and the both of you made your way back home, side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter came out a bit late. I'm not feeling well right now and I've been away from my computer but I uploaded it nonetheless. Thank you for waiting~

“You bought quite a lot.” Akaashi commented as he set down the bags at the kitchen counter. “Yeah, I got carried away.” You chuckled, “because we’re having curry for dinner!” you exclaimed. “Really? Do you know how to cook curry?” he asked and you slowly looked away. “Uhh, about that. No harm in trying something new, right?” you nervously smiled and Akaashi was dumbfounded. After much deliberation, the both of you decided to cook it together. Haha. It was chaos.

A: “Y/N! Where are the potatoes?”

Y: “It’s there!”

A: “It hasn’t been peeled!”

Y: “I thought you were going to do it?”

A: “I’m handling the chicken.”

Y: “Akaashi!!!! Its burning!”

Yep, it was chaos. But somehow the both of you managed to finish the curry and were tired. “We did it.” You laughed as you lied down on the couch. “Let’s set the table now, I’m starving.” Akaashi said as he carried the pot full of curry. “You think we made too much?” you giggled and laughed more when you finally took in the appearance of Akaashi. He was wearing your pink apron with frills that was a tad bit small for him and he carrying wooden ladle for the curry pot that he had just set on the table. He looked at you and asked you what was funny, “that look looks great on you.” your laughter grew louder as he noticed, “This was the only thing you had!” he exclaimed as he quickly removed the apron and was screaming for you to sit down to eat. “Yes, mom~” you giggled as you finally sat down and the both of you were finally enjoying the curry you two made. “…Akaashi?” “Yeah?” “We made too much didn’t we?” “Yeah.”

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

The both of you made it to school with no problems because Akaashi woke up a bit earlier than usual because he had morning practice but you as well woke up along with him. You both were at the entranceway, him wearing his school uniform and you were still in your pajamas, seeing him off. He bid you goodbye and as he was about to leave you stopped him, "Here." You reached out and took his hand to give him a boxed lunch, he looked at you with a questioning look but you only smiled, "Made it last night after you went to bed. Since we made a little too much, I made boxed lunches for the both of us. Share it with your teammates, why not?" He looked at the carefully wrapped lunch box in his hand and looked at you, "Thanks." He smiled. "You're welcome." Your smile grew even wider and Akaashi felt his heart skipped a beat seeing your smile, even if you had just woken up he swore it was the most beautiful thing he had seen but before he could embarrass himself again, he turned around to leave "I'm off." "Have a nice day." You called out to him as he left and to which he replied with a wave of his hand and a hint of a smile on his lips.  
'Having someone to see me off and knowing someone's waiting for me when I come home doesn't seem so bad.' 

He thought to himself as he made his way to his school. He looked down at the boxed lunch in his hand and remembered that you told him to share with his teammates but he decided instead, 'This is mine. No way am I going to share this.'

**[LATER]**

"OMG! Check it!!! Akaashi has a boxed lunch!!!" Bokuto, the very person that Akaashi didn't want to find out about the bento. He made a huge uproar about the boxed lunch probably because Akaashi never seemed to bring a lunch to school at all. "Wait…that's a girl's wrapping isn't it?? Omg, Akaashi. Who is it?? You're dating someone??" Exactly why he didn't want Bokuto finding out is because he knew he will make a big deal out of everything. "Shut it." Akaashi said before taking a bite out of his lunch. “Can I have a bite??” Bokuto waited anxiously but to his disdain, Akaashi ignored his plea. “CaN I haVe A BiTE???” Bokuto repeated in a more annoying and teasing manner but Akaashi kept his cool. “No.” he replied curtly and continued eating, “You’re really sure you’re going to eat all of that?” the older friend asked and Akaashi wondered himself as he looked down at the packed lunch, there were three glass tupperwares, the two filled with plain rice and the last one full of curry, all were filled to the brim. Akaashi swallowed at the thought of finishing all of these, “Fine.” He muttered to which Bokuto happily called out to the other team members and yelled, “HEY! AKAASHI HAS A BOXED LUNCH MADE BY HIS GIRLFRIEND!” well…everyone took a bite out of their vice-captain’s lunch and nodded in acknowledgement. “That’s good curry.” “You have a girlfriend, vice captain?” “I’m jealous.” All kinds of chatter came from the several members and all were enjoying picking on the younger vice-captain. But Akaashi didn’t really pay any attention to them, he was only focused on one thing and that is he had no more food left for himself. 

-

“You want some curry Kenma?” you asked him a few moments after the bell rang signaling for the lunch break. “Sure.” He simply replied as he put away his game and stood up, the both of you made your way to the rooftop and sat down at the spot at the side of the entrance where there was plenty of shade. It was a good day, a light breeze and a slight chill in the air but a bright sun still shining made it perfect for an outdoor lunch. You brought out the tupperwares with curry and rice and the both of you just stared in awe at the amount of food that the both of you will finish. “Should I call Kuroo too?” you said and Kenma agreed. 

“He-llooo~” not long, Kuroo’s head popped out from the entrance door and he made his way to sit beside you. The three of you chatted away as you all ate, yet even with both Kuroo and Kenma with you, the curry doesn’t seem to be decreasing in amount at all, but all of your bellies are full. “What is this infinite curry? I can’t take much more.” Kuroo leaned back on the wall as he laughed half-heartedly. Kenma gave up eating long ago; him having a small appetite didn’t really help in finishing the curry. “I’ll just have to take it home then.” You said as you started packing it up, then you got the grandest idea, “Hey! Why not let the others have some?” the both of them looked up at you and their eyes widened with realization. “Yes, let’s force it down their throats.” Kuroo laughed maniacally, “What? Was the curry not good?” you asked after hearing his attempt of forcing his members to eat the curry. Kuroo on the other hand, realized what he had just said, denied it and said it was a misunderstanding. “That’s not what I meant, princess. It was just a joke.” He was frantically explaining as you continued to pack the lunch up. “It’s fine, I’ll just go and give it to them myself. C’mon Kenma.” You motioned for him to follow him and Kenma just followed. “Hey, Y/N, I was just joking~” Kuroo was calling out and nearly begging. “Yeah, I know, I’m just kidding.” You giggled which made the tall one freeze, you took this chance and grabbed Kenma’s wrist and the both of you ran. 

You were laughing as you heard the distant screaming, “Y/N!!!!” with Kenma in tow, the both of you made a beeline towards your classroom.

_DING DONG DING_

Kenma and you were already in your seats at the first bell and Kuroo was heaving breaths at the door, “Y/N.” he said menacingly but you could only laugh because he had to go back to his classroom as well. He was willing to cut it close and be late for a few minutes to reprimand you but a teacher lightly smacked him in the head with a paper, “Time for class young man.” He retreated unwillingly but not before showing the gesture of him watching you. You looked at Kenma and he at you, the both of you trying your best to stop giggling. “Hey Kenma, I’ll leave the curry to you alright? Give it to the others if they’d like. You can return the tupperwares whenever.” You said and he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**[4:00PM]**

Evening came and you went home as fast as you could. You had wanted to make dinner so that when Akaashi arrived, the food would be ready and so with this mindset you started cooking. Not really sure what he liked you mainly made simple but delicious meals, all with the help of online recipes and video tutorials. But you weren’t that experienced with cooking and such so you may have made a few mistakes here and there, accidentally touched a hot pan, slightly nicked your finger while cutting some vegetables, but you managed. Soon enough, you were able to make three main dishes and a few sides for flavouring and taste. Yeah, they may not be the best but you were proud in finding out that you were capable of making them in the first place. You set the table for two and made some iced tea, pouring a cup for yourself you then waited for Akaashi. 

**[6:00PM]**

Quite a bit of time had passed since you finished making dinner and you at least knew that Akaashi usually comes home at this time and you maybe didn’t think it through because the food had lost its original hot state. ‘It’s alright; I can just heat it up when he comes.’ You thought to yourself as you went to get some plastic wrap and covered the food with it. Thinking it was too dull to wait without doing anything you had got out your phone and started browsing; you happened upon your contacts list and saw no ‘Akaashi’ registered. “This would’ve been a good time to have his number.” You sighed to yourself as you put down your phone, thinking to yourself why neither of you haven’t exchanged it from the start. 

**[7:30PM]**

Time flew by excruciatingly slow and you were already lying down on the carpeted floor. You went ahead and had your dinner an hour ago but you continued to wait after finishing. Grabbing a book, you decided to read while waiting though none of the words seem to register as you constantly looked at the clock as you read. After rereading the same sentence for almost the twentieth time, you gave up and returned the book to where you got it.

_‘aaaaahhhhhh’_

You let out a bored scream as you continued to wait but slowly, you felt yourself slowly succumbing to sleep. As if on cue, a small yawn came from you and your body seemed to tell you to rest now. Funny, because you could usually stay up till late in the night but tonight you seemed much sleepier than most nights, it may probably be because of you unusually started cooking a good amount of food for dinner. It was silent and the peaceful quiet only added to your slumber ensuing. “Fine, I’ll take a short nap.” You said as you close your eyes and let yourself be lulled to sleep by the silence around you.

**[10:00PM]**

Akaashi hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. They were practicing and training hard due to a mini practice match coming up; the team they’ll be having a match with hasn’t been announced yet but they knew they won’t be waiting idly. Their focus and vigor were only stopped when their manager had called out for a time; they rounded up and listened to an announcement and it was finalized that their opponent in the practice match would be Aoba Johsai which resulted to everyone looking at Akaashi because they get to see the battle of the setters. After the members had done their cool-downs and stretches, they all head home. Akaashi looked at the time on his phone, it read 10:40PM, and he internally cursed, “It’s this late already?” He started with a slight jog to his step and he ran.

He arrived at the doorstep and he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. After doing so, he lightly knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. He knocked a bit louder but still no answer. He went and reached up to the top of the door frame when he recalled that you showed him where you would put your spare key, he let the tip of his fingers slide the top of the frame and then there, he felt a cold metal. Taking it, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

“Y/N?” he said in a whisper as he made his way inside. There was still no answer. He looked around and saw lights in the living room and so he tiptoed there. He was a bit taken aback with what he saw; he saw you sleeping soundly with your head resting on your arms as they rested on the table and across from your sleeping figure were covered plates filled with food that Akaashi figured were already cold. But Akaashi knew that you might hurt your back if you stayed in that position for too long so slowly went up to you and set himself beside you, “Y/N.” he called out as he lightly rubbed your back, you gave only but a slight movement but didn’t wake up. “Y/N, you need to wake up.” Akaashi continued rubbing your back, but this time you did. It took you a few minutes to register what is happening while Akaashi stayed there with his arm supporting you. “Oh, you’re finally here.” A small yawn came from you after saying this. But hearing those words, it slightly made Akaashi’s heartbreak realizing you were waiting all this time for him. “I made some dinner for you, oh but it might be cold now. Hold on, I’ll heat them up.” You said as you were standing up but Akaashi stopped you, “No, I’ll heat them up. You rest.” “No, it's fine. I’ve been resting all this time and you just came home from school so you rest.” You pulled yourself away from his hand and took the food to take to the kitchen, of course, Akaashi didn’t listen and instead took the largest plates that he could carry and went to the kitchen with you. “You made all this.” “Of course.” You replied as you heated up the food. “They might not be A-class cuisine but they’re not bad.” You said, “I don’t care if they’re not A-class cuisine,” Akaashi started as he stared at you while you heated up the food, “but I do know that home-cooked meals will always be delicious.” Without looking at him, a smile danced on your lips.

And he was right. The both of you were now sitting at the table and you were drinking hot tea while Akaashi was wolfing down the food, “It’s delicious.” He said in between bites. You only laughed at the sight in front of you; he looked like a kid eating his favourite food after a long day of playing outside. He finished eating and I mean literally he finished EVERYTHING. “Are you sure you’re not going to have a problem with your stomach?” “It’s fine, I would usually eat this much and it was delicious.” He smiled and uttered a thank you to which you smiled, “You’re welcome.”

The both of you were cleaning up and washing the dishes when he spoke up, “Oh Y/N, before I forget, could I have your number?” to which you gave him a knowing look, “I was going to ask you the same thing.” You giggled. “Really? Well, so that this won’t happen again where I had you wait for such a long time. I can text you if I’m coming home late or not.” “Yes, I’d like that.” And so the both of you finished up and said goodnight to each other and went to your rooms to have a late but good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this one. I'd like to make a small announcement and that is I may not upload the next chapter by schedule next week because I've started to get busy with stuff (mostly university and irl stuffs) but I will upload when I can. Thank you for the support and the kudos, it makes me really happy and motivated when I see people reading my work. Thank you very much!


	6. Chapter 6

_Knock knock_

“Hey, Y/N. You need to wake up or you’re going to be late.” Akaashi called out from outside of your bedroom door; his voice pulling you awake from your sleep.  
You blinked a few times trying to wake up. “Y/N, are you awake now?” he called out again along with a few knocks on your door. “I’m up, I’m up.” You grumbled as you stood up and got ready.

It's been a week since Akaashi became your temporary roommate. The landlady still hasn't returned and the repair people or locksmiths don't seem to be qhere." Akaashi replied shyly, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Bacon, toast, and burnt eggs, I see." You said mockingly, emphasizing on the burnt. "Th-then don't eat." He said in embarrassment. "I'm kidding." You gave out a laugh and smiled, "thank you." 

"But do we even have time to eat breakfast? You told me that we were going to be late." You asked. "Oh that, it's still early in the morning; five in the morning to be exact, I just said that so you could wake up and get ready faster." Akaashi said matter-of-factly. "Wha! How could you! You mean, I could still be sleeping right now?" You exclaimed. "Yeah, you could be." He replied nonchalantly. "I'm never listening to you again." You heaved as you continued to eat and he could only laugh at your childish retort. “But hey, you get to eat a delicious breakfast.” He said, “yeah, some burnt eggs and bacon. Delish.” You mocked. The both of you now laughing.

But you did enjoy breakfast. As did he.

Time soon pass and it was now the right time to leave for school. The both of you got ready and left the house, walking beside each other while making small talk.

“Hey Y/N.” Akaashi said as the both of you were nearing the fork in the road where you will be separating with each other to get to each of your schools. “Yeah?” You replied turning to him. He was silent for awhile and later waved off the thought, “Nevermind.” You were suddenly confused and curious as to what he was going to say, “what? Now I’m curious.” “It’s nothing, take care getting to school.” He smiled and gave you a soft push on the back towards the direction of your school. You looked back and wondered what he was going to say back there, “You take care too!” You called out and he waved you goodbye before he himself turned around and head towards his school.

You reached your classroom in time before the teacher arrived and you sat down at your usual seat. Still thinking about what had just went down with Akaashi, you unconsciously reached for your phone and speak of the devil, you received a text message from him a few minutes ago. 

**[7:30am]**

_From: Riceball (Akaashi)_

_「Hey, don’t worry too much about it. Knowing you, you might just think about it the whole day and not even pay attention in class. I’ll tell you about it later, okay? Do your best today.」_

You hadn’t realized how much you were smiling while reading the text. You replied to the message and for the rest of the day, you did do your best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I apologize for the long wait and as well for the short chapter. But nonetheless, thank you very much for the kudos and hits! I’m really grateful! I’ll do my best to get back to the old schedule so bare with me a little bit more ;w;. 
> 
> Again, thank you!!


	7. Chapter 7

**[7:35am]**

From: Y/N  
_「ヽ(`Д´)ﾉHmph. Fine! You better tell me, okay! Do your best today as well!”」_

-is what Akaashi read after receiving a reply from you, he had a faint smirk playing on his lips throughout the seconds it took for him to read it.  
The teacher had arrived and Akaashi had put his phone away and he listened to the lecture. Well, at least tried to listen to the lecture. Today he can’t seem to focus on what his teacher is saying; instead he would stare out the window or play with his pen, doodle on his notebook or daydream. It’s not like him and he knew it but he has no idea why but then he suddenly thought of you. He thought of if you were focusing on the lecture unlike he was or if you were just as distracted as him. Then he wondered which subjects were your favorite or which were the least you liked. His train of thought continued on wondering about you, to the point that Akaashi had closed off the lecture without realizing it. And that was how he was for the rest of the class, staring out the window, his thoughts full of you.

On the other hand, you were intently focused on the discussion. You even managed to take down every important topic into note. After the lectures you could say you feel satisfied because you worked real hard and time quickly passed by for you. Lunch break had started and you stretched at the sound of the bell. “You worked especially hard today. Did something good happen?” Kenma faintly smiled beside you as he put away his books and took out his lunch, bread and a juicebox. “I did work harder today but nothing special really happened. Why? I don’t need a reason to study hard.” You smiled as you took out your own lunch, a boxed bento of the burnt eggs and bacon Akaashi made this morning. “Do you want some burnt bacon Kenma?” you asked. He shook his head and raised his bread gesturing that he has his own. “Oh why not? I’ll give you some bacon and in exchange I’ll have a sip of your juice!” You giddily said and before he could react, you hand-fed him a piece of bacon, practically shoving it into his mouth, giving him no choice but to eat it and you picked up his juicebox and took a sip. “Thank you very much!” you continued to smile after placing the juicebox back down on his table. Kenma watched you continue to eat the burnt bacon and eggs you brought and after tasting the bacon, it was indeed burnt to a crisp. He reached for the juicebox but suddenly hesitated when a thought came over him, ‘i-isn’t this an indirect k-kiss?!’ Kenma gave you a side glance and you had no worry about it, apart from him, almost in a panic just from an indirect kiss. He tried to muster any will he had to pick up the juicebox and take a drink but he just couldn’t. Even for him that can remain calm in a high-stress match, this was too much for him. In the end, he gave you the juicebox and you ended up finishing it instead. 

Classes had resumed and just as quickly did it start, they passed by in a flash.

You were getting ready to leave but before you could leave the door, Kenma had asked you if you wanted to walk home together. “Don’t you have practice today?” you asked to which he replied, “it got canceled because the coaches and the managers have a meeting.” You nodded in understanding and you hooked your arm around Kenma’s, “well then, it’s been a while since we walked home together. I’ll be sure to enjoy it!” you smiled and he gave a quiet hum. You made each second count, stopping by convenience stores and buying snacks and ice cream. The both of you spent time at a nearby park while sharing the snacks. The park was empty and no children were in sight, after finishing your ice cream, you took this chance and pulled Kenma towards the slides. “What are you doing??” he protested as you continued to pull him and made your way on top of the small children’s slide. “Come on, it’s not every day we get to act like kids!” you laughed as you pulled him up with you. “Even though you act like one every day.” He quietly commented, “I heard that.”

You sat at the top of the slide with Kenma right behind you, leaning forward, you slid down the small slide and your feet reached the bottom in no time. You stood up and turned around to find an unwilling Kenma still at the top of the slide. “Come on~ do it!” you cheered while giggling. Reluctantly, Kenma gave in and slid down after you. The rest of the evening was just you making Kenma play on all the games in the park, after the slide, the both of you tried the see-saw, then the monkey bars, the carousel, the sandpit, and before you knew it you were tired, Kenma as well was taking deep breaths. You pointed towards the swing-set and pulled Kenma with you as you made your way there, “This’ll be the last one!” you smiled as you grabbed the snacks and sat at one of the swings, Kenma sat on the one beside yours. The sky was turning a light pink to a deep orange and the wind was a nice cool breeze. Taking a deep breath in, you admired the sky as it continued to change its color and the clouds shifting with the wind.

Kenma watched you in wonder; with the low creak of the old swing-set, the cool calm breeze blowing, the sun slowly setting, and you, sitting beside him as you admired the sky. At first he really wasn’t inclined to join in on the games in the park but after seeing you enjoying yourself after the slide, he thought that if you were happy, he’d go along with it. Though he will never admit it, he actually missed it, playing with you like this. It’s as if you were both kids again, laughing, playing, and always together. He missed those days. Kenma continued to admire you just as much as you admired the sky, and before long both of your shadows grew larger as time went by until it had almost disappeared with the darkness enveloping the night.

“I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.” You said with a chuckle. “Me neither, let’s head home.” Kenma said and you both bid each other goodbye and went your separate ways, a satisfied smile on both your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm back! Though I might not be able to post as frequently as I did before I'll be doing my best to update as often as I can. Thank you very much for being patient with me and I really appreciate the kudos I am receiving from you all! Reading the comments is fun as well! Thank you again very much for your support! I hope you all will like this chapter! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer**  
>  Most in this chapter are purely made-up by me and is not based on the plot in the anime whatsoever.
> 
> **WARNING**  
>  This chapter contains violence.

Both you and Kenma went your separate ways towards each of your homes. After spending a joyful evening with you, Kenma's smile was indeed in fact, genuine but as fast as it appeared, his smile was gone just as quickly. He was no longer smiling nor did he have any expression, he just looked empty.

Kenma arrived at his house, quietly opening the door he made his way in and waiting for him is a dark, cold corridor. Hoping to himself that his father was asleep, he silently made his way to his room.

"Are you home, Kenma??"

He flinched.

"Seriously? Didn't even bother to say you were home. Hah!" Kenma was suddenly pulled to the side and slammed against the wall. Kenma fell to the ground and was in a coughing fit. "I take care of you and this is the respect I get, avoiding me?!"

He's completely drunk. He stinks of alcohol and his clothes were unruly. Kenma tried his best to stay conscious as his vision became hazy, his hit to the wall was harder than he thought. He looked up and saw that he was holding a beer bottle, already empty. He also gained some weight, probably due to those beers that he keeps on drinking. "What are you staring at?? Hah!?" Raising his fist he hit Kenma on the stomach making him gasp for air. It was painful, Kenma could only grab at his stomach and curl up in pain. His father huffed, "Ungrateful. Kids these days don't understand anything at all!" He clicked his tongue before he stomped away. The sound of the television and a faint light came from the living room.

Kenma tried his best to steady his breathing before making his way to his room. Locking the door behind him, he weakly stumbled towards his bathroom and turned on the lights. Raising his shirt in front of the mirror and a red mark is visible on his stomach, it had already started turning purple.

‘I hope that doesn't bruise.’ Kenma winced as he took off his shirt, the pain on his stomach still there. As he removed his shirt, he caught a glimpse of himself through the mirror once more. Bruises on his chest, back, shoulders, and now on the stomach. He washed his face, changed his clothes, and he made his way to his bed. Sitting down in his dark room, only a slither of moonlight crept at the tiny slit through his window curtains. Heaving a deep sigh and suddenly it hit him, his chest was in sudden pain and he felt tears forming in his eyes as his body furiously shook.

He didn't cry out, he never did but right now he can't seem to control it. He cried and shook, he tried to stop but couldn't, instead he did his best to be as silent as he can possibly be. The pain in his chest felt heavy and his breathing became uneven as he continued to cry quietly in his room. Only hoping he could go to sleep faster so that this pain would go away, even just for the night.

He suddenly wondered why he never told anyone, not Kuroo, not his teammates, not even you. 

_Learning in class, they once taught about cases in abuse and how the victims can't always speak up. Before, I thought that it was stupid and that the victim should just up and tell, why keep quiet and prolong their suffering?_

Now I know that its not that easy to _just up and tell_. I don't even know why I can't do just that. Is it fear? Fear from getting hurt more or fear from what that man will do? Is it doubt? Doubt that anyone will believe him if he says he's being abused? Is it Stockholm? Am I afraid of what will happen to him if I do tell? Or is it my fault? Is it just my fault for being weak and stupid for not knowing what to do?

Kenma's thoughts were clouded and busy making him even more tired than he already was and soon he was asleep.

The next day, Kenma woke up with a high fever. His body felt heavy and his head was pounding but he got ready for school anyway. He'd rather go to school than to stay at home. He didn't even bother going to the kitchen and just quickly left the house after leaving his room. Kenma passed by the nearest convenience store and bought some sandwiches, an energy drink, and some painkillers. "What time is it?" Kenma asked the lady handling the cashier register, "It's 6:05 am." the lady replied after checking her wristwatch. Kenma nodded in thanks before leaving the store and headed for his school. Upon arriving in his classroom and as he expected, no one was here yet. He took a glimpse at the wall clock on the classroom wall and it read 6:15; placing the plastic bag of the things he bought down on his desk he sat down and sank into his seat. He felt worse than he did this morning, his head felt like he got hit by a train and he felt cold even though it was warm. He ate his sandwiches, took his pills and downed it all with the energy drink. Setting the trash to the side, he relaxed his head and arms on his desk and before long, he dozed off.

_"Why are you by yourself?" A girl approached Kenma who was crouching alone in the sandpit at the corner of the park. Kenma didn't even look up and continued to stare at his feet and play with the sand. "Hello?" the girl tried again but to no avail, Kenma only continued to ignore her. Kenma only looked down at his feet and nothing more but she did more several attempts to get his attention until she stopped. Kenma gave out a sigh, 'she finally gave up', he thought to himself but as he looked up and to his surprise, the girl was there staring at him. It gave him quite a scare and he fell backward. “It's rude to ignore someone who is trying to talk to you, you know,” she said matter-of-factly to the bewildered Kenma lying on the ground. “I-I’m sorry.” He replied meekly to which the girl smiled and offered her hand to him, “My name is Y/N.” he paused before saying, “Kenma”, as the girl pulled him up to his feet. “Want to go play?” The girl asked but she was already pulling him towards the swings without even waiting for an answer._

“-enma.”

“-ey, Kenma.”

Kenma heard his name, your voice, calling out to him but his head felt painful and he couldn’t really understand what was happening. “-ou have a -ever.” “—nurse’s offi-.” All he could make out was you taking his arm around your shoulder and you were calling out to someone before his vision darkened.

_"Why are you hanging out with him?" A group walked up to Y/N who was playing with Kenma at the time; the question made Kenma freeze up which the girl noticed. "What do you mean?" Y/N asked cautiously, "Didn't you know? He's a weirdo. He's so quiet and weird that's why he's always alone." "He's always alone because you guys never hung out with him and Kenma's not weird! What about him do you even think is weird anyway?!" the young Y/N didn't even bother hiding the anger in your tone. "Well, he-" one of the boys in the group that has been talking so far seemed to back up after the girl raised her voice, he looked back and his group seemed to give him doubtful glances, "he's just weird, what more did you want?!" he didn't back out, even though he should've, "you're the one who's weird!" and before anyone realized, Y/N gave the boy a right hook to the face, the boy fell backward and he sat there holding his left cheek that had started to redden, "Don't ever call him weird when you don't even know any better."_

Consciousness slowly took up Kenma's mind and soon his eyes fluttered open. He felt a bit groggy but his headache was completely gone, though his body still felt weak and he could barely sit up properly on the bed of the infirmary. "Kenma! You're awake, how are you?" your familiar voice felt like a breath of fresh air as it rang in his ears. "I'm fine." Kenma could barely speak up, "I think you need more rest. Hold on, I'll call the nurse." You said before disappearing behind the white curtains hanging from the ceiling. Muffled words could be heard before you came back with an older but a kind-looking lady, the nurse, started checking his temperature, throat, and pulse. "Your fever went down considerably, that's good."

The nurse said that she will call a parent or guardian to come and pick him up but Kenma immediately tensed up, which you noticed right away; his eyes show panic and he tried to get up but was still too weak to be able to. "Uhm, I could take him home. His house is on the way to mine." You spoke up, taking the attention of both the nurse and Kenma. "I need to call his parents or a guardian, dear. To pick him up because he's sick." "Yes, I know his parents, terribly busy people. I think they're still hard at work and calling them right now might bother them, don't you think? Besides, you did say his fever already went down." You said matter-of-factly, the nurse seemed to start to hesitate, 'gotcha.' "In fact, what if I call Mr. Kozume, oh god, I hope he's not in an important meeting with his boss right now." You said as you took out your phone and started dialing. "Okay wait." The nurse wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to you, it was a letter of excuse from classes for the both of you, "give this to both your homeroom teachers and take him home, alright?" "Thank you." You smiled, "oh could you write one more?" to which the nurse was confused, "for Kuroo Tetsurou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.


End file.
